Hurt
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Love can't always be all fun and fluttering, can it? But actually, love is not supposed to hurt. / Sequel of Companion/ warning inside/ SasuHina/ Oneshot.


HAI!

Kembali lagi dengan Riku beserta pair kesayangan saya: SasuHina! Hehe :D

Fict ini merupakan sequel dari Companion. Bagi yang mau, boleh baca Companion dulu, tapi kalau mau baca ini langsung juga bisa kok :)

Enjoy! :)

000

 _It's not easy to see your long-time crush standing in front of your door._

 _It's clearly not easy._

Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia bahkan baru menyadari ia menahan napasnya ketika gadis dihadapannya mengeluarkan suara.

"K-kau tidak akan mempersilahkanku masuk, Sasuke?"

"Ah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, seperti biasa, namun siapapun tahu pikirannya tengah bergelut rusuh. Lelaki itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan cukup ruang untuk dilewati oleh gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum singkat. Sasuke meringis ( _or,_ kalian bisa bilang senyuman gagal).

"Aku tidak ingat punya janji denganmu," ujar Sasuke, keningnya berkerut. "Dimana Kiba?"

"Kiba tidak memberitahumu _?_ " jawab gadis itu, sembari melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak terdekat. "K-kiba harus menghadiri pertemuan penting di Suna. Dia memintaku datang sebagai penggantinya."

"Apa?" Sasuke seolah disengat listrik. Apa itu artinya ia harus menghabiskan dua jam bersama dengan gadis ini? "Kiba tidak mengatakan apapun."

"K-kurasa Kiba tahu apabila ia memberitahumu, kau akan memundurkan jadwal pertemuan... _lagi_ ," gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Sebegitu tidak inginnya kau bertemu denganku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas. " _Stop it,_ Hinata."

000

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hurt © saya

 _P.S. sequel dari Companion_

Pairing:

Sasuke-Hinata

Genres:

Romance, Friendship

Warning:

AU, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi novelis, tentulah Sasuke sudah sangat sering betemu dan berkenalan dengan berbagai macam _editor_ maupun _publisher_. Akan tetapi, baru pertama kali Sasuke menemukan seseorang seperti Hinata. _She's an editor_ , _Naruto's favorite on top of that._ Kerjanya bagus, gayanya elegan, parasnya – _ehm_ \- cantik, sifatnya baik dan sopan – _well_ , mungkin ditambah sedikit pemalu. Gadis pujaan? _Hell yes_.

Sasuke pertama kali betemu Hinata tiga tahun yang lalu, disebuah kantor _publisher_ yang akan menerbitkan novelnya. _Somehow, it's looks like typical shoujo-romance:_ Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke yang buru-buru karena terlambat _meeting_. Well, mungkin gadis itu sendiri pun sedang buru-buru sehingga tidak mampu menahan kecepatannya. Hmm... _Typical? Oh, no, no_. Ada suatu hal yang membuat adegan tabrakan itu berbeda: hidung Hinata yang berdarah.

Sasuke dan Hinata jelas panik di tempat. Sayang, keduanya tidak punya waktu untuk panik. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masing-masing, setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat basa-basi.

Sasuke tidak mampu berhenti memikirkan gadis yang mimisan karena menabraknya itu selama berhari-hari.

Mereka bertemu kembali setahun kemudian, di apartemen Naruto. _Nothing much_. Namun semenjak hari itu, mereka mulai saling mengenal. 'Uchiha-san' _becomes_ 'Sasuke', 'Hyuuga' _becomes_ 'Hinata'. _Simple_.

 _They hangout together sometimes_ , dengan Naruto tentunya. _Naruto keeps playing cupid, though_.

Rasa penasaran benar-benar berbahaya, bukan? Hinata memang menarik perhatian, walau gadis itu tidak bermaksud demikian. Sasuke ingin tahu segala hal yang melibatkan gadis itu. Kemudian, entah sejak kapan, Sasuke tidak mampu lagi menghilangkan Hinata dari pikirannya _. All about her are interesting_! _How can someone resist her charm?_ _Sasuke totally bewitched_.

 _And then, the worst thing happens._

 _Totally the worst._

Hari itu benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. _Fanmeeting_ dan _sign event_ di pagi hingga siang hari, lanjut dengan _meeting_ di sore hari. Ruang rapat sudah kosong, menyisakan Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong dan kepala di atas meja. Sasuke tertidur.

Sasuke sangat jarang bermimpi. _Sangat jarang_. Namun saat itu dia memimpikan sesuatu. Kalian tahu cerita anak-anak mengenai putri dan pangeran yang hidup bahagia? Anehnya, Sasuke memimpikan hal tersebut. Sangat tidak cocok dengan _imagenya_ yang dingin dan sulit didekati. Ditambah lagi posturnya yang besar dan tegap serta usianya yang sudah nyaris mencapai 25 tahun!

 _But... it's strange_. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata! Sang Pangeran mencium Sang Putri di akhir cerita... lalu Sasuke membuka matanya.

Dan menemukan Hinata.

Dipelukannya.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat.

 _What...?_

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari keadaan. Dia baru saja mengigau! _Lord! Why it has to be... a kiss? And why with Hinata, of all people?_

"Er- Sasuke-"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan ucapan maaf beruntun. Lelaki itu tidak pernah merasa semalu itu dan... sepengecut itu, karena ia segera kabur setelahnya.

Hingga saat ini.

000

"Bukan seperti itu," ujar Sasuke, menghela napas. "Duduklah."

Hinata tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Gadis itu menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah. Gadis berambut indigo itu menelusuri setiap titik di apartemen Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia ketempat ini. Apartemen ini benar-benar penuh dengen _Sasuke's vibe_. Wallpaper putih dan dark grey, sofa navy, peralatan elektronik dark black.

 _It's comfy, though._ Pikir Hinata, tersenyum tipis.

TV LED di tengah ruangan tengah menyiarkan berita sore hari. Gadis itu menatap layar nanar. Pikirannya kembali ke ingatan dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di apartemen Naruto. Saat itu dia masih gugup dan terbata-bata dalam berbicara. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mengingat bahwa sekarang ia bahkan mampu melempar sindiran kepada lelaki tampan itu –well, walau mungkin masih dengan _sedikit_ terbata.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata –sedikit kaget. "O-oh, tidak," jawab gadis itu.

Sasuke muncul dengan dua gelas cokelat hangat, memberikan satu gelas kepada Hinata. Gadis itu dengan bahagia menerima minuman tersebut. Tentu saja! Cuaca diluar begitu dingin. Hinata tidak akan mau menggantikan Kiba apabila bukan karena Sasuke.

"Jadi... sekarang kau berpindah dari genre _thriller_ menjadi _romance_?"

Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan minumannya. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Hinata benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan pijakan.

" _It's thriller-romance_ ," jawab Sasuke tenang, walau hatinya tidak karuan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menambah _romance_? Aku p-penasaran," tanya Hinata. Matanya menatap Sasuke, walau Sasuke tidak membalasnya.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab panjang. " _It's... nothing special_."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke Uchiha penulis novel misteri yang sangat terkenal dengan adegan pertarungan, menulis novel romansa? Siapapun pasti akan mempertanyakan, a-apa yang terjadi."

"Apa seorang penulis novel misteri tidak boleh menulis novel romansa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, kurang nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau seorang penulis, Sasuke! K-kau bebas menulis apapun yang kau inginkan," ujar Hinata lagi. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Kiba?"

"Oh," Sasuke baru teringat kembali bahwa Hinata datang sebagai pengganti Kiba. "Sebentar." Lelaki itu berdiri meninggalkan sofa, mengambil sebuah naskah dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum membaca naskah tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, yang entah kenapa tidak Sasuke sukai. Ia... gugup? Gugup dengan naskahnya sendiri? Wow, apabila Naruto mengetahui hal ini, ia pasti akan diejek habis-habisan.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya. Sasuke refleks menelan ludah. _Well_?

Gadis itu kembali menyinggungkan senyuman. "Sasuke," panggilnya. "Apa kau... sudah pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak Sasuke perkirakan akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke memilih diam. Yah, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jatuh cinta? Gadis dihadapannya adalah bukti hidup bahwa tentu saja Sasuke pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengucapkan hal itu terang-terangan, bukan?

"Apa _flow_ dari ceritanya terlalu kaku?" tanya Sasuke balik, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya barusan.

"O-oh bukan begitu," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja..."

Pembicaraan mereka dipotong oleh suara hentakan keras dari luar. Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut, kemudian secara refleks langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. Suara apa...?

Tepat disaat mereka sudah berjalan mendekati jendela, TV yang memang sejak tadi dibiarkan menyala menyiarkan sebuah berita eksklusif.

" _Badai salju di Kota Konoha semakin memburuk. Badan cuaca nasional memberikan tanda-tanda siaga. Penduduk kota diharap untuk berhati-hati di jalan karena jalanan yang licin dan membeku, serta jarak pandang yang semakin dekat. Penduduk disarankan untuk tetap berlindung di dalam gedung untuk beberapa saat, hingga badan cuaca bisa memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah membaik. Keadaan di selatan Kota Konoha-"_

Sasuke terpaku. Yah... benar saja. Ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun diluar sana!

"W-wow, aku tidak pernah melihat Konoha diterjang badai sebesar ini," gumam Hinata.

Lelaki onyx disampingnya tidak membalas ucapan tersebut. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kalau begitu, artinya Hinata terjebak disini!

Sasuke menghela napas. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Apa kau ada janji setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke, melirik Hinata sejenak.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat. "Uhm... Kurasa tidak?"

 _God_.

"Baiklah," gumam Sasuke, sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk kembali berpikir. "Ayo lanjutkan pekerjaan kita."

"Ah, ya! Tentu," Hinata tersenyum. Yaampun, apa gadis itu tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyum super manis itu?

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

 _And deep down, it's actually hurt him._

000

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja? Naskahmu luar biasa seperti biasanya," ujar Hinata, setelah mereka berdiskusi selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Terima kasih?" Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Uhm... Aku akan mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan Kiba, setelah itu dia yang akan melanjutkannya denganmu," Hinata tersenyum. _Ugh._

" _Sure, thanks_ Hinata," Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hingga ia melihat Hinata membereskan peralatannya dan berdiri membawa tasnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau akan pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini?"

Hinata menoleh, menatap Sasuke tepat dimatanya, sebelum kembali tersenyum. " _Am I supposed to stay, then?_ " ujarnya. "Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, Sasuke. Kau pasti masih ada pekerjaan, bukan? L-lagipula aku masih bisa berjalan... apartemenku tidak begitu jauh."

7 kilometer itu jauh! Pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Ya... dia tahu dimana Hinata tinggal. Oops tapi dia bukan stalker, kok. Naruto yang memberitahunya!

" _Just... stay,"_ ucap Sasuke. Mengabaikan pergolakan batinnya. "Diluar berbahaya. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan Naruto bila ia tahu editornya pulang sendirian pada cuaca seperti setelah menemuiku. Aku akan mengantarmu bila badainya sudah reda."

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menjatuhkan tasnya. "Baiklah," ucapnya singkat. Gadis itu kembali duduk di sofa. Tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kurang nyaman. "Apa?" ujarnya.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

" _Spill_ ," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"... Kenapa karakter di novel barumu terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan cinta?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Tersiksa? "... _I want it that way._ "

"Oh, begitu?" Hinata menggeser duduknya mendekati Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menjauh secara refleks. "Sasuke, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Oh, pertanyaan itu lagi! Pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" ujar Sasuke heran. Kenapa gadis ini begitu ingin tahu?

"Well... _Because love is not suppose to hurt_ ," jawab Hinata. Simple, namun mampu membuat Sasuke merasa jantungnya dicabik-cabik.

Sasuke kehilangan suaranya. Well... Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mengetahui cinta. Namun... _Love can't always be all fun and fluttering, can it?_

"Terkadang kau disakiti oleh cinta," gumam Sasuke. Benar-benar gumaman, namun Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau disakiti oleh cinta, Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Apa kau haus? Aku akan menambah cokelat hangatmu." Ujarnya, berdiri dari sofa.

Ia baru saja hendak melangkah menjauh ketika Hinata menahan tangannya, dan menariknya sehingga ia kembali duduk di sofa. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam, seolah ingin membaca pikirannya.

 _Oh, no. This is dangerous!_

"Hinata apa-"

"Sasuke," potong Hinata. " _Don't run away, again_."

Sasuke merasa dirinya ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Dadanya sakit -sangat.

 _This is why he said love hurts._

"Aku tidak..."

"Sasuke apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" lagi, Hinata mengulang pertanyaan itu untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dimana oksigen? Karena saat ini Sasuke merasa sangat sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"Sasuke jawab pertanyaanku... Kumohon."

Sasuke terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa gadis dihadapannya berlinang air mata.

"Hinata-" panggilnya untuk yang kesekian kali, dan Hinata pun memotongnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau menghindariku selama berbulan-bulan. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata kali ini, mengubah kalimat pertanyaannya.

Sasuke masih diam. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menjawab, tetapi karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pergolakan batinnya terasa sangat nyata. Kenapa ia menghindari Hinata? Well... Sasuke merasa sangat... marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, dan mencium gadis itu begitu saja? Bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya!

Sasuke malu. Ia malu berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ya, benar. Sasuke adalah seorang pengecut. Di saat seperti ini pun, ia masih tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, walau sebenarnya iapun tidak mau bungkam.

Hinata menangis. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. _Any man who makes his girl cry is an asshole._

" _Don't cry,_ " ujar Sasuke pelan. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi Hinata, menghapus air matanya. _That makes it worse_. Air mata gadis itu semakin deras.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, sebelum Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sasuke... apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan tiga pertanyaan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" _Yeah_ , aku pernah jatuh cinta."

Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke. Lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lavender Hinata.

" _How is it_?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. " _It... It hurts_."

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang terdiam. Ah... _This man didn't know how to love_. Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke, kemudian dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu.

Sasuke terkejut. "H-hinata?" ia dapat merasakan napas gadis itu –oh tentu saja! Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta dalam pandanganku?"

"A-apa?" ujar Sasuke bingung bercampur panik.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa kita sama," jawab Hinata singkat, " _Because it hurts me too_."

"Hinata... aku..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Tapi, Sasuke tidak ingin lagi menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Maaf aku menciummu tanpa izin," ujar Sasuke, tanpa menyadari semburat tipis di pipinya. "Aku memang pengecut, aku tidak mau menghadapi perasaanku sendiri. Karena itulah aku menghindarimu. Aku sangat... malu. Aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua baik-baik saja, walaupun kenyataannya tidak."

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Hinata menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya sejenak di tangan tersebut. Sasuke merasa jantungnya hampir saja berhenti.

"Hinata, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Saat itu, Hinata membuka matanya. Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Sasuke sudah siap untuk apapun yang akan Hinata ucapkan. Akan tetapi, tentu saja Hinata tidak pernah berhenti membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Gadis itu tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya memajukan kepalanya, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sasuke seolah baru saja disengat listrik.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke merasa ia harus berhenti berpikir. _He decided to give in_ , dan berpegang pada instingnya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah berada di pangkuan Sasuke, dan entah sejak kapan tangan kiri Sasuke sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata sementara tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk gadis itu.

Untung saja, manusia butuh oksigen untuk bertahan hidup. Apabila tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu kapan dia akan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hinata melirik Sasuke singkat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu sangat malu! Bagaimana bisa ia mencium lelaki itu tanpa aba-aba?

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun, sebelum ia mengangkat dagu Hinata, sehingga gadis itu kembali bertatapan dengannya. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya. Well, gadis ini akan menjadi kesukaannya yang baru.

Ah... Apa yang selama ini dia lakukan? Dasar bodoh, rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku, Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "B-bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Hinata datang sore tadi, Sasuke tertawa. Hinata membalas Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke, mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. "Aku memang bodoh... dan pengecut. Dan memalukan."

" _Well_ , aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu," Hinata mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan. " _You just... a bit clueless, and didn't know how to express love, I guess?_ "

" _Don't give me too much credit_ ," gumam Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatanku juga menyakitimu."

" _It's okay. Now you know_."

Kembali, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua lavender Hinata. Ah, betapa ia benar-benar menyukai gadis ini. Sekarang, gadis itu sudah berada di dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Suara berisik diluar menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa badai belum juga berhenti. "Kurasa badai tidak akan berhenti sampai nanti pagi..."

"Uhm-hm," gumam Hinata pelan. Sasuke melirik gadis itu sejenak, menyadari bahwa matanya sudah setengah menutup.

Kepala Hinata menyandar di pundak Sasuke. Sejak kapan pundak seseorang bisa menjadi sangat nyaman?

"Apa kantor sibuk tadi pagi?"

"Hmm, ini akhir bulan... banyak laporan yang harus diselesaikan... dan meeting sampai sore..." suara Hinata nyaris hilang. Ah, dia benar-benar lelah. Hari yang padat serta masalah dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kehabisan energi?

"Tidurlah," ujar Sasuke singkat, berniat berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil beberapa bantal serta selimut. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata, aku akan kembali dengan selimut dan bantal. Kau bisa tidur disini." Well, tentu saja. Sasuke tidak berani membawa Hinata ke kamarnya karena ia tidak akan mampu menahan dirinya. _(Uh-oh, Sasuke what are you thinking? –author)_

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Sebentar. Lima menit lagi..."

"... Oke," jawab Sasuke singkat. Jantungnya masih berdebar, begitu mengingat bahwa gadis dipelukannya adalah gadis yang ia sukai tiga tahun lamanya.

Hinata tertidur nyaris saat itu juga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ada yang tidak menyukai gadis ini? _She's so adorable_.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyatukan bibir mereka, _lagi_ , dan lagi-lagi tanpa izin. Tapi hey, siapa yang bisa menghindar dari bibir yang sangat lembut dan manis itu? Tentunya bukan Sasuke.

Hinata membuka matanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke nyaris jantungan (walau gadis itu sudah berhasil membuatnya jantungan berkali-kali). Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak kabur lagi?" bisik Hinata dengan seringai. Ah, gadis ini menggodanya?

Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata, kali ini lebih lama dan gadis itupun membalasnya.

" _Never again_."

The End

HAHAHAHAHAAAAA

OMG OMG :))

Akhirnya saya bikin sequel dari companion huhihihihihi. And for once, it's not a cliffhanger! Yay! (confetti)

Buat teman-teman yang udh review fict saya yang lain, saya ucapkan: TERIMA KASIH BANYAKKK! :') You rock, guyss! Keren bgtt :) Kalian memberi saya semangat buat bikin more fict hehe. Saya mohon maaf gabisa bales satu-satu :'( tapi saya baca kok semua reviewnya :)

Oh iyaa disini Hinata bekerja sebagai editor, tapi sayang sekali saya sebenernya kurang tahu editor kerjanya seperti apaa :( jadi kalau ada yang kurang atau salah, saya mohon maaf yaa :''

Anyway, saya menerima kritik yang membangun, but, no flame! Okay? :)

So, Review? :D Thanks again!


End file.
